Bluetooth is a short distance wireless communication technology which achieves information communication of point-to-point or point-to-multipoint connections by way of low bandwidth electric waves.
Currently, most of the middle-to-high end terminals have Bluetooth function, while the spreading of the Bluetooth technology in terminals enhances the application of the Bluetooth technology in other electronic devices as well, for example, most of the personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc. have Bluetooth function; however, there are still some electric devices having no Bluetooth chip integrated, with no Bluetooth function for themselves, and need to use Bluetooth adapter to provide Bluetooth function for themselves, for example, providing a Bluetooth function for a desktop computer by a Bluetooth adapter, but this may need user to purchase Bluetooth adapter, may increase the investment of the user in terms of fund and labor, and may influence the user experience.